Something about you
by Mysticdisasters
Summary: "Its Lizzie, dad, she's getting worse." The Salvatore school seems less alive since the Triad attack and everyones suddenly confused, its almost like someones missing. Lizzie's moods are getting worse and Alaric isn't sure what to do. So what happens when someone returns but no one knows who she is? or do they? Set after the legacies finale. Hizzie (Rating changed to M for cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Lizzies POV

i remember these eyes, i don't know who's they are and i cant remember looking at a person with them but i can feel it and i can see it. I can feel this emotion, this sudden heat in my cheeks and a chill down my spine, this feeling of calmness and clarity rushes through me and in a second its gone, in a second I'm alone again with my head spinning. This confusion runs through me as the walls of my dorm start shaking, the panic hits my body in a second and i collapse, paintings are smashed on the ground and the lights bulbs have blown, then nothing, back to silence. Josie comes rushing through our door asking what happened but i just stare at her, tears running down my cheeks and as she smiles at me, telling me its okay, that everything will be okay a single word comes to my mind, a single word that gives me the ability to show a small smile, hope.

4 weeks after hope jumped into Malivore

Normal POV

Alaric looked up from his desk when he heard a small knock at his office door "come in", as the door opened Josie walked in with worry evident on her face "honey, whats wrong?" Alaric asked with obvious concern, standing from his seat and walking over to her. "Its Lizzie, dad, she's getting worse." Alaric sighed as he realised what his daughter meant.

Over the last month Lizzie's 'episodes' have been happening more and more, with no apparent reason why. There has been no monster attacks, everyone at school had settled down and Josie and Lizzie were closer then they've been in a while. Not only were they occurring more, they were also getting worse, with each fit Lizzie seemed to get stronger like something inside her snapped without meaning to. Alaric feared it was the merge causing her distress, after 16 years of hiding such a dangerous secret from his girls he finally told them, though he doesn't exactly remember why.

After a minute of silence Alaric lifted his head to Josie, "ill talk to her, try and see whats happening in that head of hers." Josie nodded before walking out of his office and shutting the door. He didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't want to admit it but with Lizzie's episodes getting worse she was becoming a danger to the school and herself. He had to figure out what was going on but didn't know how when she wouldn't talk to him. Over the last few years he had drifted away from his daughters, focusing on his school and the other students which seemed to have a major effect on Lizzie since Caroline was also MIA most of the time.

He wasn't sure how to handle everything going on though, it wasn't just his worry for his daughter stressing him out, it was all the bizarre stuff around campus that kept on occurring. First all the monster attacks seemed to suddenly stop without a reason, not to mention him feeling like half his memories were gone. He couldn't remember how the school had defeated a single monster. Hell he couldn't remember what he'd spent half his time doing over the last couple of years. Something was going on, even the students seemed to be confused half the time, like they didn't know what had happened or acting as if they'd forgotten something.

After sitting in his chair for what seemed like hours he decided to pick up the phone and call Caroline, he didn't know how to connect with a teenage girl who seemed to be hell bent on keeping her feelings hidden from him and he needed help.

Back at Malivore

Hope wasn't sure what had happened, there was just this light, for the first time in what seemed like forever there was light in the black hole that seemed to be swallowing her so she took the risk and followed it. Considering everyone says to not go towards the light hope was slightly cautious, but even death seemed better then an endless pit of nothingness. When she reached the source of the light she smiled for just a second before she felt like her life was replaying over in her head, memories she had hidden away in a lock box in the back of her mind playing in order like she was there. She felt like she was screaming, her mouth opened wide and her lungs wanted air but nothing was coming out she was still surrounded by utter silence. The last memory to play in her mind was saying goodbye to her dad before darkness once again devoured her.

She didn't know how long it'd been, she didn't know what had happened but she suddenly jolted awake in the middle of the cement floor where Malivore used to be, she was moving her head from side to side constantly trying to figure out what was going on. It was like it had all been a nightmare, a terrifyingly real nightmare. Her brain knew different though, she knew deep down it had all been real, every single second. From killing Landon, to calling Alaric, right down to jumping into Malivore with Clarke.

She once again looked around her, taking in her surroundings. Malivore was gone, destroyed, her plan had worked, but if her purpose was completed why was she still here. She wasn't sure, but she had a smile on her face regardless. The smile on her face was genuine as it sunk in that she could return to the Salvatore school, to Alaric and her friends and everyone who would no longer remember her, the painful truth suddenly sunk it. She was gone, wiped from existence, even if she was somehow still here Malivore's magic still would've taken effect. Wiped everyones mind from knowing that a Hope Mikaelson, daughter of the 1000 old hybrid and a lone wolf ever existed, and that stung more than anything. More than having to say goodbye to Alaric or thinking about never seeing Landon or the school ever again. The thought of being right in front of everyone but not having anyone even Alaric or Landon know who she is, made her wish she had stayed in that pit, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hello again. Hopefully you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have a good idea where this story is heading but any ideas are very welcome. ****Anyways ENJOY! **

* * *

Hope had been wandering around the old building for hours. She wasn't really sure what to do, she didn't know how long she'd been gone for but it couldn't have been a short period of time. When she was surrounded by darkness and silence it felt like an eternity. Even if it had just been a day, what was she supposed to do, everyone would've forgotten. Closing her eyes she just stood in the middle of the room, deep in thought.

She wanted to go back to the Salvatore school, she wanted to go home.

To see all her friends and loved ones surrounding her and smiling. To see Josie smiling and healthy. See Kaleb and MG celebrating their win against the triad. To see Alaric welcome her back and Landon reunited with Rafael before embracing her. Most of all she wanted to see Lizzie, to hug her and celebrate them getting their people back. Then go to the main hall and sit for hours in Landon's arms by the fire with her friends, but she couldn't.

That was all gone, like everything else in her life, her family was once again, gone. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she crumbled to her knees. Screaming into the empty, destroyed building.

She wanted to take everything back. The last few days, she wanted Landon to never get kidnapped, and Josie to never get shot. She just wanted to feel something other then this emptiness.

The building started to shake violently around her, old bricks and cement crumbling to the floor. She opened her eyes and looked around, wondering if it was even worth it to stop the magic flowing out of her. What would it matter, no one would care if the roof fell in on her. She'd be reunited with her mother and father and maybe she'd find peace. The hurting didn't stop until her eyes closed, as she fell into a un peaceful slumber.

* * *

**At the Salvatore School **

"Knock, knock" Alaric said as he poked his head into his daughters room, the lights were off and everything that had once been decorating the walls were smashed all over the ground.

In the middle of her bed Lizzie was curled up into a tight ball. Alaric wandered over and sat next to his daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder as she untucked her head from her hands.

"Daddy i don't want to feel like this anymore" her voice cracked and his heart broke.

"Oh, lizzie" Alaric whispered as lizzie stared at him, confusion and devastation written all over her face.

"I need you to talk to me, Elizabeth, whats going on?"

Lizzie still didn't say anything, she'd gone dead silent again and looked away from him. He sighed again before continuing "I can't help if-" "YOU CAN'T HELP ANYWAY DAD! NO ONE CAN, no one ever could!" she yelled before jumping off her bed and running out of the dorm.

Alaric sat in shock, she'd always had trouble with what was going on in her head but she had never been this bad. He put his head down as Josie opened the door. "We can't help her if she doesn't want it, dad. This isn't your fault" she said softly with a smile, Alaric just kept his head down staring at the floor. When had everything gotten so bad?

Outside the school Lizzie kept running, as fast as she could straight into the forest. She needed to get away, away from this lost empty feeling devouring her. Everything in her head was wrong, she was messed up, broken and she knew it.

No one could help, since her argument with Josie she felt bad asking her for help, believing she was just bothering her. She refused to talk to her father, she blamed him and hated him for being so distant, but hated herself more for scaring him. Her mother was never there, whether it was for a good reason or not Lizzie hated feeling like she wasn't good enough, for either of her parents.

She shook her head violently "STOP, STOP, STOP." The thoughts in her head were making it worse, the power was radiating off her now. She wasn't sure where she was even summoning it from this far out in the woods but she couldn't stop. branches on the trees started to fall to the ground around her as she kept running until her legs couldn't physically carry her anymore.

"I just want to feel okay" she whispered as her knees gave in and she curled into a bawl, in the middle of the trees surrounding her. They continued for shaking, leaves falling and branches breaking until Lizzie fell asleep.

* * *

Lizzie woke in a panic, she'd had the same vision. Eyes she'd never seen, and a soft smile on a blurry picture. It had gotten dark over the time she was asleep and the forest around her was silent. She stood up and decided it'd be best to head back to the school, her dad and Josie must be worried and she didn't want them to panic when she was fine. Well as fine as a broken girl could be.

When she got back to the school she was greeted by her father throwing his arms around her, "Lizzie what the hell were you thinking? you can't just disappear for hours. Especially when you're in a state, you know that!" behind him Josie stood with her arms folded looking just as mad.

Lizzie suddenly felt terrible "Do you have any idea what've could've happened, you are in no state to be left by yourself, what if another student had-" Alaric stopped himself, but Lizzie already knew what he was going to say. "Go ahead, say it."

When neither her father or her sister spoke up she did,

"What if another student had been out there, had run into me? What if i couldn't control my magic and hurt them. What if another student had been hurt. Well what about me, here i thought you were generally worried because i disappeared for hours, WHAT IF I'D GOTTEN HURT? by the way, i'm fine just needed some fresh air so i went into the woods, away from everyone. So that the girl who cant control herself didn't hurt anyone."

She snapped at them both before pushing past them and walking towards her dorm. She knew she probably over reacted, her dad loved her and was worried about her, but she couldn't stop herself. Even if apart of her knew it wasn't true, a bigger part of her believed he cared more about the school then her. Like he cared about Josie, his PERFECT daughter, more than her, and that hurt her more than she could even begin to explain.

Josie just stared after her, apart of her was glad that she finally stood up for herself but the other part felt like this was her fault. She felt like Lizzie's episodes getting worse was because of her. She knew it was stupid but this was her sister and she had made her believe that she was the cause of all the issues in her life. She shook her head, refusing to go back to being the one who ran after Lizzie every five seconds and took the blame for everything.

She turned her head back to her dad who just had a shocked expression on his face as he watched his daughter walk away.

* * *

Hope didn't know how long she'd remained asleep, all she knew was that she had a really sore back and her eyes hurt. Remembering why she was crying made tears swell up in her eyes again before she wiped them away "Enough Hope, you're a Mikaelson, we get through it. Mikaelson's always get through it." She lectured herself before finally exiting the building she had just spent days in.

When she excited the building it was dark, flashbacks of being in Malivore plagued her brain but she shook it off. She had just spent hours throwing herself a pity party and refused to keep bringing herself down.

She'd get through this, she always did, she had to. If not for herself, then for her mum who wanted her to make memories and for her dad who gave up his life so she could have one.

So she sat on the grass and stared at the sky, she decided she would return to the Salvatore school. It would kill her a little bit inside but she needed to see everyone, to make sure they're happy and it was the only place she ever felt truly happy over the years. Maybe this will be a real fresh start. One that she's needed since she lost her parents, a new beginning, a new life, a new HOPE.

* * *

**So, most of this chapter is angst, i know. There will be some happy chapters coming up, eventually. leave reviews and ideas down below! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello, so heres chapter 3. This chapter is shorter than the last because its ****mainly a filler chapter and introduction back into the Salvatore school. Hopefully the next few chapters will kick start the actual plot. The rating has been changed to M mainly for cursing.**

* * *

It was a new day at the Salvatore school, early enough that the sun was still rising as Hope stood outside the doors. Staring at the large school in front of her.

Wondering what awaited her inside, did it look any different. After the Triad attack she wondered if they damaged anything or hurt anyone else. She wondered what everyone was up to, if Alaric was even awake this early.

She got her answer when the door suddenly opened and Alaric started walking out, only to stop with a shocked expression on his face when he saw her standing there. "Um, hello? Can i help you?" Hope looked back in shock, she hadn't really thought how much it would hurt when no one remembered her.

"Uh, hi. Im, uh" she was completely tongue tied as he stood staring at her in question. She took a deep breathe as she finally answered his question "Hi, I've heard a lot about this school from distant family, i heard you guys teach the gifted here?"

Alaric kept staring at her so she decided to show him what she meant, knowing he wouldn't openly come out and say it incase this was a trick. Especially after the recent attack on the school.

So she did the same spell on Alaric that she did on Clarke. Knowing it was the easiest way to show him she's a witch without setting anything on fire or damaging anything. Taking a step back and watching him do the same as realisation dawned on her face made Hope relax a little bit. Before breaking the spell.

"Well you've come to the right place" he smiled, beckoning her through the door. "Its still a little early so ill get you to come sit in my office for a bit, after everyone wakes up my daughters will give you a tour and we can work out some paperwork." Hope flinched a bit when he mentioned the twins.

"Do you have parents that live around here? or that dropped you outside?" he questioned still a little confused as to why she was just standing outside. 'Shit' she hadn't thought that far in advance "uh, orphan actually" telling the truth seemed easier, there were a lot of orphans here.

"oh, I'm so sorry. but that means you can fill out your own paperwork if you decide to stay after your tour." It was strange seeing him smile so much, the last few weeks had been so hectic that he always had a worried expression evident on his face.

This more relaxed version of Alaric gave her more hope that her plan had worked and when she jumped into Malivore and destroyed him the monster attacks had stopped. She casually walked behind Alaric as they made there way to his office.

She knew this school like the back of her hand, but knew she needed to act like she didn't know where she was going.

They reached Alaric offices within a few steps of the door, considering it was in the main area.

She stopped just outside the door, getting sudden flashbacks to the last time she was here. Feeling hopeless without her powers when the triad guy shot Josie after she jumped in front of her sister.

"Please, come in" Alaric voice snapped her out of her daze, she smiled an apology for just standing there and kept walking into the office. She could see him tense slightly and guessed it was because he felt bad about his daughter getting shot in here when he wasn't there to protect her.

* * *

Lizzie woke with a startle. Josie was still fast asleep in the bed beside her and she sighed. Checking the alarm next to her bed she realised she was awake two hours earlier then she usually was. Although she hadn't been sleeping well the last few weeks.

She jumped out of bed, as quietly as she could so she didn't wake her sister.

She knew her dad would be awake by now, and wanted to apologise for last night. She didn't really feel sorry because what she said was how she felt. She was more sorry for scaring them when she disappeared into the forest.

So she walked over to her dresser, picking out the outfit she was going to wear. Stopping her search for a second when she saw a silver shine out the corner of her eye. Her sisters jewellery box was left a jar and there was a pendent sticking out of it.

Moving slightly so she could reach the box, she turned her head to make sure her sister was still asleep as she picked up the necklace.

She hadn't seen it before and had no idea where it had come from, but it had some sort of family crest on it, and she had definitely seen that somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. She decided not to worry about it, if she really wanted to know she'd ask Josie later.

Grabbing her clothes out of her draw and chucking her pyjamas in the clothing basket, she quickly chucked her hair up in a messy pony tail before quietly exciting her dorm.

As she made her way to her fathers office she heard voices coming from inside, she was confused because it was way to early for any of the other students to be awake.

She slightly opened the door and knocked. Her fathers head flicked around to her and seemed confused. "Lizzie, you're up early everything okay."

She opened the door fully and saw a girl sitting at her fathers desk. She looked about her age but she had never seen her before, suddenly the girl slowly turned her head around to her. Eyes wide and sparkling as they stared at her.

Suddenly everything stopped as Lizzie froze. Beautiful blue eyes now staring straight into hers. 'Those eyes' Lizzie's mind started spinning as memories from her dreams started playing on repeat. An image of a blurry face, the girls eyes and smile the only clear pictures. Eyes the same colour and intensity as the ones currently looking at her.

She just stared back, her eyes burning a hole through this girls entire being, wondering why she felt some sort of pull towards her having never met her.

* * *

Hopes entire body stiffened when she heard Alaric say Lizzie's name. Slowly turning her head as the girl made her way into the room.

As soon as her eyes landed on lizzie's she felt stuck to the seat, silently wishing she hadn't turned around.

There was something different in Lizzie's eyes then the last time she had looked in them. The sparkle in her eyes seemed completely gone, even when her sister was shot she had this glimmer of hope evident in her eyes. That was gone now, she seemed confused and scarred, broken and alone all at once.

Hope didn't even flinch as Lizzie's eyes bore into hers with an intensity she'd never seen. Her eyes puffy and red making it obvious she had fallen asleep crying. Hopes heart broke at the obvious distress in the blondes eyes.

Hope was snapped out of her daze when she heard Alaric's voice. "Oh, Lizzie this is- huh i never actually got your name" he said chuckling at his forgetfulness. Hopes body suddenly tensed, 'oh no' she really hadn't thought this through properly.

She couldn't say her name was 'Hope Mikaelson' because in the new reality their wasn't an extra Mikaelson. 'Shit, shit, shit' she started looking around the room looking for any inspiration for a name.

"You look like a Hayley" Her head flung around to look a Lizzie, "What?"

"Sorry, i like guessing peoples name and you look like a Hayley" Lizzie stated again, shrugging her shoulders.

Hearing her mothers name had never been easy, but hearing it used towards her was even more painful. At this point in time she didn't have much option, Alaric was staring at her by now waiting for her response.

"Uh ha, i can see why you like guessing, you're good at it. My names Hayley Andrea Michaels."

Then Alaric said one sentence that ripped Hope apart on the Inside, "well, welcome to the Salvatore school for the supernatural, Hayley Andrea Michaels"

* * *

**As always leave any reviews and ideas below! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii, so this chapter was going to be up earlier but I ended up rewriting the entire thing. This chapter is finally some what kick starting the actual plot, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was strange, to say the least.

Lizzie was walking in front of her, pointing out different rooms while giving some history to each one.

It made Hope smile, seeing how much Lizzie adored being able to show people around the school.

Hope will admit she was having trouble focusing on what Lizzie was saying, mesmerized by the passion in her voice as she gave some history to the magic in mystic falls.

They walked around the entire school, seeing each room. From the Library to the kitchen. To begin with, Hope felt like she was trying to force a smile. Then it just started happening naturally.

Lizzie had lightened the mood by telling funny stories that happened in certain rooms, Hope was there for most of them but it still made her laugh.

"Oh, down here is one of my favorite rooms, THE MAIN HALL!" she exclaimed loudly, before clamping her hands over her mouth, remembering everyone else was still asleep.

Hope chuckled at her forgetfulness, which was new. Hope didn't know why but seeing Lizzie like this made her forget how much pain she was in.

"So, this year the school held Miss Mystic Falls, which is like the biggest competition around." Lizzie got sidetracked, going into detail about how she organized Miss Mystic.

Hopes mood dropped slightly when Lizzie got to the end of the story.

"As for who won, I- I actually don't remember." Lizzie stopped walking when she realized that small detail was missing from her brain.

Lowering her head and frowning. "I was going to run, follow in my mother's footsteps, but there was a slight problem between one of the judges and me."

Hope had to stop herself from laughing out loud at that. Remembering that day in her head.

_"That bitch Dana's sabotage-" Lizzie was so adamant in her hate for Dana, Hope honestly thought she'd forgotten she died because of her attitude. "She's dead Lizzie," She said quietly, hoping no one outside the door would hear them talking about her, "Correction, that DEAD bitch Dana's sabotage"_

"Anyways- Hayley? Hayley? are you even listening to my story" She was pouting at this point and Hope couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her, which made Lizzie pout more.

"Sorry, Liz. I'm just distracted is all," Hope replied casually, not realizing what she'd said.

"Liz?" Lizzie asked, tilting her head to the side and waiting for Hopes reply.

'Shit' Hope wanted to hit her head against a wall 'real casual hope, call the girl you just met a nickname that also happens to be her dead grandma's name, which you shouldn't know because you're a stranger'

"Uh, sorry. Just kind of slipped out." Hope awkwardly smiled, which had Lizzie giggling this time.

"It's fine, usually I would hate someone calling me that because it reminds me of someone, but I like Liz as your nickname for me," She said, before turning on her heel and strolling out the hall

"You coming or not slowpoke?" Hope just stood still in the middle of the hall.

Everything was confusing her, but this side to Lizzie was even more confusing. The playful giggly side that Hope had never seen let alone had aimed at her.

When Hope had first seen Lizzie this morning, she could tell she was struggling, but now she seemed fine.

Her bright smile restored on her beautiful face. 'wait… beautiful? I mean obviously she's beautiful but when had hope ever called her beautiful or acknowledged it or-'

"HAYLEY, COME ON, THEY'RE SERVING PANCAKES FOR THE EARLY RISERS!"

Lizzie's shout snapped her out of her train of thought, she took off running after her. Pancakes from cafeteria were delicious.

* * *

Lizzie stood at the door of the cafeteria, waiting for Hayley to catch up. When she saw her running down the hall she laughed.

At this point, Lizzie's laughing and loud voice had probably woken half the school if not all. Though she couldn't bring herself to care.

When Hayley finally caught up they grabbed themselves some breakfast and Lizzie decided to go and sit on the outside balcony, overlooking the forest.

Now that the sun had come up, the day was getting warmer.

Once both girls had sat down and started eating Lizzie spoke up,

"So I just realized I got so carried away with my boring history of the school that I never actually asked you about yourself which is completely ridiculous since you probably already know a lot about me since I never shut up and-"

Lizzie stopped when she noticed the smirk on Hayley's face, "and I'm rambling, actually there's another thing I do a lot, I get carried away really easily and then people can barely ever get me to even stop and-"

"breath?" Hayley suggested, half finishing her sentence and half actually telling her to stop and take a breathe.

She awkwardly smiled showing off all her teeth, causing Hayley to burst out laughing. Lizzie wanted to join in but at the same time wanted to jump off the balcony,

'God why am I being so awkward?'

* * *

Hope couldn't actually remember the last time she had laughed so much.

Once she'd finished she looked at Lizzie, who was still just sitting there crouched in her sit like she was trying to blend in.

Hope soon got lost in her eyes, the greyish blue sparkling with the rising sun, Hope felt a small smile creep on her face. Why had she never noticed how gorgeous Lizzie's eyes were?

Even then, when she fully looked she could see a storm raging behind the outer walls. All the emotions bubbling up, like they wanted to escape.

It was then that Hope realized why Lizzie was acting so happy, giving the tour had given her a distraction from the war she was fighting in her head.

Hope had barely blinked as she stared at her across the table, Lizzie seemed to be just as lost in her as she was.

The sudden clearing of a throat snapped her out of her trance.

For a second time that day she regretted turning around. Stood in the doorway to the balcony was Landon, the sunlight shining on his grey shit and dark hair. Eyes glimmering in the morning light.

Hopes breath caught in her throat as she sat completely frozen.

"Landon" Lizzie shouted, the sudden clearing of a throat snapping her out of her daze. She jumped up so quickly out of her seat that it crashed onto the floor behind her.

'oops, real subtle Lizzie, real subtle' she thought while mentally facepalming.

After staring at the seat now on the floor she flicked her head back around to Landon and Hayley who were now staring at her.

"Landon hi, hi Landon. What can uh, can I do something for you" she smiled, before realizing just what'd she said. The facepalm counter raising to 2.

"Actually I just wanted some fresh air, sorry if I'm interrupting something."

Lizzie looked back over to Hayley's seat to find her still staring in Landon's direction.

She sighed slightly "No, no, Landon you aren't interrupting. We were just taking a break from the new student tour. This is Hayley, she's the new student." gesturing to Hayley sitting at the table.

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you, Hayley was it? Nice to finally pass the new kid title to someone else" he said before smiling his dorkiest smile. Lizzie rolled her eyes, though she didn't really know why.

* * *

Hope's emotions were once again all over the place. Any happiness she'd felt that morning gone in an instant.

The sudden reminder that even if Lizzie was barely acting like it, she was, in fact, a stranger to everyone here.

She heard Lizzie saying her name, but it sounded like it was somewhere in the distance.

Memories of Landon and her playing in repeat in her head, making it hard to not let the fresh tears welling up in her eyes fall.

_"I know all you want from me is the truth and the truth is I love you" _

_"I love you, Landon Kirby"_

_"I love you too, Hope Mikaelson"_

_As his lips met her in the sweetest kiss she'd known, years of keeping to herself and shutting down any emotions vanished. Any thought of shutting everyone out again to protect herself was wiped away. Landon had come into her life when she needed someone, and it turns out he was exactly who she needed._

"I- I-" It was too late, the tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, she stood quickly. Excusing herself from the two she ran through the door.

She didn't know where she was going, she couldn't go to her dorm, she couldn't really go anywhere.

So she just ran down the hall until she reached the large doors at the school opening. Flinging both large doors open in an instant she disappeared through them.

* * *

Unbeknown to her, Lizzie had been worried and followed her, wondering what was wrong.

When she reached the Salvatore school doors, Hope was already long gone.

Lizzie kept staring out of the large doors, wondering what in gods name had just happened. As she looked out towards the gates she felt the storm inside her getting stronger.

She returned to the balcony, Landon was already gone. She heard chatter behind her in the halls, meaning the rest of the students were beginning their day.

So she shut the balcony doors and faced the table that she had been sitting at a few minutes earlier.

Both breakfast plates and cups sat at the glass table and as silence swept over the place, Lizzie once again felt alone.

* * *

**Leave any reviews down below!**


End file.
